


Amends

by kadanadaar (katerinafm)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Up, NSFW, idk - Freeform, praise??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/kadanadaar
Summary: What if Scott couldn't bring himself to stay away even though Reyes' betrayal forced him to break up with him? What if what was there between them was too much to just pretend it was never there?





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This is 10000% self indulgent, most likely OOC trash of what I wish could have happened with Reyes and Ryder in the game. My character was too 'nice', but still was too conflicted and allowed Sloanne get assassinated despite going against his character. He broke up with Reyes because of that, but if there was a way to continue the romance after he would have taken it in an instant. This is the version I'm going with. NSFW

“…Reyes?”

It all clicked in his head in an instant. Reyes was the Charlatan. It was ridiculous it had taken him so long to figure it out. The hints were all there. As Reyes said his ‘catch phrase’ and appeared at the meeting point Sloanne had dragged the Pathfinder into, it all made sense.

“This whole time you’ve been lying to me,” Scott kept his voice collected and face as firm as he could as he stared at him. Reyes was even smirking triumphantly. How many times had he laughed behind his back?

“Not about everything. You know who I really am,” Reyes’ slightly changed voice was not enough to convince him. He was lying. He had been so convincing the other times, after all. But this was neither the time nor place to continue that conversation as Reyes confidently suggested the duel between Sloanne and him. Clearly this betrayal barely phased him.

But the icing on the cake, what made Scott furious at everything, his feelings, Reyes, the betrayal, everything, was what followed. What Scott did. Or rather what he didn’t do.

He saw the sniper. SAM even confirmed it. He saw him take aim at Sloanne. Reyes was going to cheat. This fight was rigged. Scott should have done something. This wasn’t him. Standing by and letting someone, even someone like Sloanne getting killed unfairly wasn’t who he was. Scott should have done what he could to stop it. Yet he also knew Sloanne was more skilled in combat than Reyes. If the fight had been truly fair…

In the end, it didn’t matter. His hesitation already doomed the situation. Before he could force his body to move the sniper had already taken the shot. It was too late. He had stood by and let Sloanne get assassinated. And Reyes looked so damn smug about it too. Fuck, did Ryder really travel six hundred years to be taken advantage of by a con-man?

“Guess you got everything you wanted.”

More empty words. Words about peace for Kadara, things Scott was in no position to listen to.

“Why didn’t you trust me?”

More lies. Charming words.

“You’re not the man I thought you were,” Scott tried to not look as heartbroken as he felt. Things could have been so different. If Reyes had been honest to him from the beginning, none of this would have had to happen. All these lies, the manipulation. If Reyes did in fact want peace for the Initiative, then Scott would have even given his support. But not like this.

“Ryder…I didn’t lie to you. Not about-”

Scott could not look at him. All he could think about was how easily fooled he had been, and how he went against everything he stood for this man that he somehow still didn’t hate.

“I have to go,” Scott left without another word. The outpost could wait.

 

\---

 

Ryder heard the entrance of the Tempest close behind him as he looked around the Kadara port. He swallowed and cleared his throat as he tried to be nonchalant. It had been a few weeks since he’d been there. Good thing about being a Pathfinder was that there was no shortage of work to be done. Just trying to fix the mess on Elaaden could have easily taken him months if Drack hadn’t been there to ease things with the krogan. But now he found himself back in Kadara against his better judgment. He had told himself he shouldn’t come back, yet he found himself making an excuse about a change of scenery and some made up work he needed to do for the outpost. All lies. Mostly to himself.

He had told himself he just liked Kadara. It was true that he preferred it over other planets like Eos or Elaaden. The small hub of Kadara was lively and the badlands beautiful to traverse. Even though he now just planned on going to the bar and having a drink. Or two. Five maybe? Six’s the limit.

Once he got to Kralla’s song he sat by the bar on the far end and ordered his usual drink, thankful that he wasn’t visibly recognized.

He downed his whiskey in one go. Why had he come here? He was such an idiot.

“I’d like another drink,” he told the bartender.

“Cash upfront,” the asari said unceremoniously.

“Why cash upfront all of a sudden?” he asked as he paid without argument with his omni-tool. This was not an asari he wanted to mess with. And she was between him and the whiskey.

“If you continue drinking at that pace you’ll be passed out before long. I’m not risking you not paying if you’re carried out of here.”

“Right,” he didn’t say anything else and just stared at his glass.

“Pathfinder.”

“Hey, Liam,” Scott recognized the voice instantly, along with the friendly pat on the back. He sat up and smiled as he sat next to him.

“Woah, whiskey? Where is the good old beer?” Liam commented as he looked at his glass.

“You can have my share,” he joked, earning a laugh. There was a short silence.

“Pace yourself, okay? It’s not going anywhere,” Liam said.

“Can’t promise that,” the asari said, not pretending to not be listening.

“Gotta get it while it’s hot, Liam,” Scott smiled and raised his glass before taking a sip of his drink. Liam fell into a short silence again.

“You okay?” he finally asked.

“Yeah. Totally! I just really like to get hammered until I can’t see straight. It’s my thing.”

“Ryder…you can talk to me, you know that right?”

“I know. You’re a good friend,” Scott didn’t really want to talk, mostly because he was embarrassed. Any normal person would have moved on, right?

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Liam said as if he could read the self-pity on his face. Everybody on the crew had picked up on what had happened between Ryder and a certain Charlatan. The bastard had been open about asking him out, making his betrayal all the more humiliating for Scott after. Nobody had mentioned Reyes again, probably in fear of his reaction. But nobody knew that Scott had the chance to stop Sloanne’s murder and had just stood by. Nobody knew that the guilt was making him drink more than usual and not just the possibility of running into Reyes again.

“We’re still young right? This is the time we make mistakes, get our hearts broken, the works. But we grow from that, right? We become better, so one day we can warn our kids about it.”

“Great. Yeah, no, that sounds absolutely horrible, Liam,” he muttered and downed the rest of his drink. He sure was looking forward to saying what a moron he was to his kids.

“Hm, yeah, I could have worded that better.”

“…Maybe I should test out SAM’s ability to keep me sober for as long as possible.”

_I wouldn’t advise that, Pathfinder._

“Wait, it can do that?”

“I don’t know, but now I want to find out.”

“Hey, that’s not funny,” Liam said with a laugh “…But maybe a controlled experiment sometime. For science. We can even have doctor Lexi test it,” Liam went along with the joke, even though Scott was only half joking.

“Awesome. Will get on that ASAP,” he was distracted as he wondered if he should order more yet. Usually he was more upbeat than this. He could even be considered the life of the party, with only Peebee competing for the title. But he couldn’t really do it now. He wanted to be alone.

Shit, if Sara had been around, he would have never fallen for that charming bastard. She would have smelled his bullshit from a mile away and warned Scott before he had the chance to take advantage of him. Guess that extra minute in the world had really made Sara wiser.

Liam was being a good sport and trying to console him, but so far it wasn’t helping.

“Sorry man, I’m not the best company right now,” Ryder decided to be honest, “I’d like to, you know, be alone right now. Enjoy this cheap whiskey.”

“It’s not cheap, asshole.”

“…Yeah, I get it,” Liam ignored the bartender and nodded, “Completely understood. But if you need anything, just say so, alright? I’ll go check on Drack. Old man always has a story to tell.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Ryder smiled at him as he left. He turned back to the asari and ordered another drink.

 

\----

 

Being the Charlatan meant that he had eyes and ears everywhere. There was nothing that was going on in Kadara now that didn’t go through him first. He knew every person that was coming to Kadara before they even stepped foot in the port. Just how he liked it. He had everything he wanted now. Everything he had aspired to be since he saw the opportunity rise in Kadara. Only problem was that he hadn’t anticipated wanting something else too, and in the least opportune moment possible. Worst of all was that he had screwed that up, and now he was a man with everything yet felt like he had nothing.

When he got a quick update on his omnitool with a report of the Tempest arriving after weeks of radio silence, he was a bit, for lack of a better word, lost as to what to do. He and Scott had stopped seeing each other in the worst of terms. His emails apologizing and trying to get him to answer were met with silence, and only the Initiative had been in touch with him about his collaboration for the outpost. He had kept his word of course; no harm was coming to the outpost and he had even made sure it was protected from any leftover outcasts that might want revenge for Sloanne. Still, it clearly had not been enough to get back into Ryder’s good graces.

 

He had seen how his betrayal affected the Pathfinder plain as day. Seeing the recognition flash in front of his eyes was almost enough to make him run there and try to smooth things over and forget all about Sloanne. He had foolishly told himself that maybe, just maybe Ryder would be okay despite him lying. But he shouldn’t have been surprised at all when Scott could barely look at him after. Ryder was a good man, honorable, and kind. Unlike him. After Sloanne got successfully killed as planned, Ryder had left the planet without so much as a goodbye.

But maybe he shouldn’t leave this window of opportunity to chance. He didn’t know why Ryder was there but…maybe he could talk to him again and smooth things over. Even if it only got his friendship in return. He preferred it over this deafening silence.

After he got an update on Scott’s whereabouts he casually waited a little bit before making his way to the bar. It was nighttime by then, and the bar was only illuminated by various neon lights. Still, he could spot him easily; his back was to him, leaning over what was probably a drink. His well-built muscles slightly hunched over to rest his elbows on the countertop. Reyes made his way over silently and cleared his throat discreetly before speaking.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

At first, he didn’t get a response. He wondered if he had heard him over the music, but eventually he heard him answer in a less than amused voice over the catch phrase.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere on Kadara, remember? I heard the Tempest was here and wanted to say hello. And…I wanted us to chat,” Reyes moved to lean to the counter next to him.

“About?” Scott clearly feigned ignorance, but Reyes was not going to dance around the matter.

“Us,” Reyes wished Scott would look at him, but apparently that empty glass was particularly fascinating. Reyes looked at him intently. He had missed his face.

“I don’t think there’s anything else to say,” Scott shifted in his seat, eyes still peeled down. He looked beaten down, and perhaps under different circumstances Reyes would be glad that he had such an affect. But not on Scott.  

“I would mention that we don’t only have to talk, but I imagine my humor won’t be appreciated right now,” Reyes couldn’t help but say in a horrible attempt to break the ice. Scott’s chuckle didn’t sound amused, unfortunately.

“You’re unbelievable, Reyes,” Scott stood up and went to leave angrily, and that was enough for Reyes to let go of some of his smooth façade and grab his wrist to stop him from leaving.

“Wait, Ryder. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m making fun when I am in fact being very serious. I really want us to talk,” he kept his hand on Scott’s arm and stared at him in hopes that he would too.

“Don’t…” Scott only looked at his hand. His skin was warm. Reyes stood up.

“I promise I just want to explain myself. You deserve more of an explanation, Ryder,” he stepped closer, “I owe you that.”

“I don’t even know why I’m here.”

“I do,” Reyes’ voice got lower as he stepped closer. Ryder wasn’t stopping him. He finally looked at him, eyes slightly glazed over from the no doubt multiple glasses of alcohol he’d been having. God, he missed those eyes.

He wasn’t sure who had leaned in first, but their kiss had been inevitable. Their chemistry after so long was impossible to resist. Reyes pulled Scott close as they kissed, passionate lips perfectly fitting against his own. When they broke away from each other Scott’s breathing was labored, and Reyes reached down to firmly hold his wrist.

“Come with me,” he said, hopeful. Scott didn’t argue. He followed him to Tartarus, where they could have some more privacy in his private room. Reyes had planned on talking and begging if he had to, but he had missed Scott’s lips too much. And by the way he was kissing him, Scott had too.

“Say something,” Reyes broke away an inch and pecked Scott’s neck. They moved back until Scott sat down on the couch with a surprised sound.

“We fell,” Scott said with a chuckle, and Reyes arched an eyebrow. He pulled back from the kiss.

“Wait, how many drinks have you had?” he asked in an amused tone.

“Like, so many,” Ryder said casually, slurring in his voice now more apparent. Reyes raised his eyebrows and sat back.

“I see,” Reyes’ eyes fell shut briefly as Ryder nuzzled his face on his neck.

“God I missed you,” Ryder breathed, and Reyes had to bite his lip and force his body not get too turned on as he felt the warm breath hit his skin. As good as that felt, he gently pulled Ryder back. This wasn’t how he wanted them to get back together.

“I missed you too. But how about you get some sleep first, my dear Pathfinder. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“No…”

“Yes,” Reyes couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the now fully drunk Pathfinder try to refuse, but didn’t fight as Reyes gently made him lie back on the couch. His eyes fell shut instantly, and he crossed his arms on his chest as he got comfortable. He looked as handsome as ever. Reyes’ restraint was truly being tested. He sighed and sat on the free spot on the couch.

“Let’s hope you don’t hate me in the morning,” Reyes told to himself.

“Bastard…” Ryder muttered, half asleep.

“I know,” he didn’t know why exactly he was calling him a bastard, but agreeing seemed like the safe bet.

“I should have stopped you…but…,” Ryder rubbed his face and opened his eyes. Despite being drunk, he clearly had something to say.

“Stopped me from getting Kadara? You didn’t know. And you know that I’m a better fit,” Reyes said, assuming that’s what he was talking about, “Besides, that’s why I had the sniper. Failure wasn’t an option.”

“But that’s the thing!” Ryder turned his head to look at him angrily, “I knew! And I didn’t stop it.”

“What do you mean?” Reyes asked in confusion. Maybe this was a drunken ramble. Scott fell silent for a minute

“…I knew about the sniper,” Scott said in a quieter voice. He looked away guiltily, “I saw him and I still…I stood by because of you. You fucking bastard,” he rubbed his face again, “I just stood by. I should have-”

“Hey,” Reyes reached and placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, still getting over the shock. He had no idea about this. He thought the assassination had just gone smoothly and that Ryder was unaware. But Scott had, in the end, been an accomplice. For him.

“You couldn’t have stopped it. You think I didn’t have more tricks up my sleeve for that fight? Please,” he lied, giving Ryder’s shoulder a shake. He looked at him, unsurely.

“I don’t believe anything you say,” Scott said sadly.

“Scott…” It was clear to him now how much this had been eating him up.

“Why do I…fuck,” Ryder sighed heavily and closed his eyes again. “Mm. I’m tired.”

“Get some sleep,” Reyes said quietly, gently running his fingers through his hair. He heard his breathing get heavier as he finally fell asleep, and he sat there for a little while longer with him as everything Ryder confessed sank in. He didn’t think it was possible, but he was enamored with the now sleeping man before him even more.

 

He had left Ryder to sleep peacefully until the next morning after making sure he was alright, and had left him a short message on his omni-tool in case he didn’t remember anything about last night.

 

_Good morning my dear Ryder,_

_I promise I was the perfect gentleman and just let you sleep. You looked like you needed it. Come downstairs for breakfast when you’re ready._

_Reyes Vidal_

 

Not like there were many people around at this hour, but he had asked the bar to be closed that morning until their business had concluded. Good thing with now owning half of Kadara was that he could do stunts like these. When he heard Scott come downstairs he walked over, secretly glad he hadn’t just sneaked out from the upstairs exit to avoid talking to him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning…hey, about last night. I-”

“There’s time for that. Come, have some breakfast. I saved some for you,” Reyes motioned to the plate of food set aside for him on the bar counter. Scott eyed it for a moment.

“…It’s not poisoned.”

“I wasn’t thinking that, but now I’m worried,” Scott gave in and walked over, sitting down next to him and starting to eat without protest. After a few bites he set his fork down and looked over at him. Now with the alcohol out of his system, his eyes looked clearly and intently upon him. They had Reyes captivated.

“About last night…I was a mess. I drank too much.”

“Do you remember…”

“What I said? Yeah. I’m that kind of drunk, apparently,” Scott joked and shook his head in embarrassment.

“Scott…what you said…thank you. I didn’t know you had done that,” Reyes said. He reached over and covered Scott’s hand.

“I didn’t do it for you to thank me. I don’t know why I did it at all,” he looked conflicted, “After you lied to me about everything…I was confused. I guess that was kind of your point,” Scott frowned and pulled his hand away. Reyes shook his head.

“I didn’t lie about what I feel for you,” Reyes said, “I’ve never met a man like you. I wasn’t simply…having fun to get to my goal. I didn’t need to ‘seduce’ you in order to do that.”

“How do I know? How do I trust you?” Scott questioned as he looked at him again.

“Would you really be back here if you weren’t willing to give it a chance?” Reyes took a shot at this, acting more confident than he felt. But if last night was any indication of what was still there between them, there was a chance. Scott looked at battle with himself.

“It’s not just about us. It’s about what I did. I’m not that type of person. I’m not the type of person who just stands by and let’s someone get murdered. I can’t forgive myself,” Scott leaned his forehead on his palm and closed his eyes tightly. Reyes scooted closer. Scott was really quite unlucky indeed to still be holding on to his sense of honor in a place like this. But that was what made him special.

“Things are never that black and white, Scott,” Reyes said and brought a hand to his face, “If you had done something, I might have gotten killed. And Sloanne would have no doubt turned against you and the Initiative eventually. You saved me. Because you wanted to protect me just as I want to protect you,” Reyes was getting closer the more he spoke, like there was gravity pulling him towards him.

“I…” Scott swallowed and looked down, “But if I do things like this, then what kind of impression do I leave? I’m supposed to be the Pathfinder. What kind of example do I set?”

“Nobody has to know.”

“But I do,” Scott argued, then glanced at Reyes’ lips before back at his eyes. “What does it say about me that despite you being a shady bastard, I still want you?”

“It says that you have horrible taste in men,” Reyes couldn’t help but joke, face so close he could feel Ryder’s breath.

“…I don’t know if I can trust you again,” Scott said quietly. Reyes nodded and caressed his cheek.

“I might not be a good man, but I’m going to do my best to prove that you can trust me. I won’t let you down. I swear it,” Reyes said, voice quiet but filled with passion. He wanted so much for Scott to believe it, because he did too.

“…I’m going to regret this, aren’t I,” Scott muttered before he gave in and pressed his lips against his. Reyes made a pleased sound and kissed him back, tangling his fingers through his hair.

“Maybe. But I promise to be on my best behavior,” he said as they broke apart just barely an inch.

“Depending on what you mean, I’m not sure I like that promise,” Scott said, and the hint of playfulness gave Reyes courage.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and I show you,” Reyes said against his ear. He heard Scott slightly shiver, then nodded his approval. Reyes smirked triumphantly and guided him upstairs again, kissing him deeply once the door slipped shut behind them.

“…If we’re really going to do this, I’m not sure this couch is the best for it. After last night I’m not sure I want to sleep on that again,” Scott said and rubbed his shoulder as if to show that sleeping on that thing hadn’t been the most comfortable. Reyes chuckled as he pulled away and walked over to his terminal.

“That’s why I always come prepared, my dear Pathfinder,” he said as he pressed a few buttons on the terminal. A secret door next to the couch slid open, and he watched Scott raise his eyebrows and look at the room sitting inside.

“…Okay, I’m impressed,” Scott stepped into the room, looking at what could function as a tiny apartment by itself. At least by Kadara standards. It only had the essentials and was barely larger than the single bed that was placed down in it, but it did its job.

“For emergencies,” Reyes explained. Scott crossed his arms on his chest.

“Oh, yeah? What sort of emergencies?”

“Nothing as lewd as you might imagine,” Reyes laughed, “I use this as a hiding spot sometimes. I’d be a bad Charlatan if I didn’t have one, no?”

“Hm, well you did just give away your hiding spot to the Pathfinder, Vidal. Not sure if that’s wise,” Scott joked as he got closer to the bed. It was a wonder they could still talk with how much they were clearly barely holding themselves back from ripping each other’s clothes off.

“I’ll take my chances,” Reyes gave him a wink as he gently pushed Scott until he was sitting on the bed. He knelt down and kissed him again, almost sighing contently as he felt Scott’s strong arms running over his back. He went to push him to his back, but to his surprise, Scott stopped him.

“Wait,” Scott said as he brought a hand to Reyes’ face.

“What is it? Having second thoughts?” Reyes kept his voice light, but his stomach clenched at the thought.

“I’m…this is embarrassing but uh,” Scott, for such a large man, looked really young at that moment as he looked at him unsurely, “I’m not…just looking to get laid. You know that, right?”

Reyes’ shoulders fell in relief, and he chuckled slightly.

“Do I really give such a bad impression that you have to ask that, Ryder?” he gave Scott’s lips a peck before he answered more seriously, “I know I may not look like it, but I meant what I said. I am serious about you, Scott. I want us to…I want us,” he said, hoping that whatever trust he had gained back didn’t make Scott doubt this. Scott looked at him, his eyes as if searching his for the truth behind his words.

“Okay,” Scott finally nodded, “Okay.”

Ryder finally seemed to let himself go and enjoy this, and kissed him more passionately now as he pulled Reyes close. Reyes straddled him as they laid back, their breathing slightly getting shaky as their lower bodies pressed together.

“Though the getting laid part is a bonus.”

“You won’t hear argument from me,” Reyes chuckled. He grinned and ran his hand through Scott’s hair when he flipped them over, perfectly happy in letting him take over if he wanted to. He smirked as Scott leaned back and took his shirt off, revealing the muscles underneath. The pathfinder looked as good without clothes as he expected. He made a content sound as Scott lied on top of him again and resumed their heated kiss. He shivered as he slid his hand underneath his shirt and caressed his back. Scott urged him to take off the piece of clothing that was standing between them, and Reyes slightly sat up and removed his heavy shirt and carelessly pushed it so it fell to the floor. There was a moment of hesitation before Scott visibly swallowed and sat back, undoing and pulling his pants down. Reyes’ eyes trailed down, and a smirk came over his features as he couldn’t help but shamelessly stare at the now fully naked man before him. Scott cleared his throat.

“Hey. If you’re not doing the same I’m putting them back on,” Scott said through his blushed face.

“Pardon me, Pathfinder. I’m just enjoying the view,” Reyes finally pulled his gaze away and removed the rest of his clothing. It was Scott’s turn to stare, and his face was almost unreadable. It almost made Reyes start to worry that he was seeing something he didn’t like or wasn’t prepared for.

“Have something to-oh!” Reyes’ exhaled as he felt Scott’s lips on him. He chuckled breathlessly and placed a hand to Scott’s hair. Clearly Ryder liked it enough, and he spread his thighs to give him more room.

“You’re so good to me…” Reyes closed his eyes and leaned his head back, not holding back from being vocal about his performance. He wanted him to know. He wanted him to know how much he wanted him.

“Come here,” he demanded in a low voice after a couple of minutes. His mouth, tongue and fingers had him shaking with pleasure, but Reyes didn’t want it to be over yet. He pulled a breathless Ryder up and kissed him hungrily, reaching down and wrapping his hand around him. The moan that left Scott’s lips was almost enough to make him come. He positioned him against him, and Scott looked at him, excited and unsure.

“Yeah?” Reyes almost laughed at Scott’s question, and smirked at him encouragingly with an arched brow.

“Wait, do you have-”

“Under the bed,” Reyes let go of him as Scott leaned over the side of the bed and started blindingly searching underneath.

“Uh,” Scott looked at Reyes with a raised eyebrow. He raised his hand that was now holding the pistol Reyes had stacked under the bed for emergencies. “This is not what I had in mind when I thought of safe sex,” Reyes laughed and took the pistol out of Scott’s hand.

“You can never be too careful,” he joked and reached back down, putting the pistol back and finding what they were originally looking for. Scott snorted and shook his head, giving him a slow kiss before getting them both ready. Reyes forced his eyes to stay open as Scott finally pushed in, hands holding onto him tightly as he watched his every expression. They both let out a loud breath, as if only now they could feel relief.

“Are you alright?” Scott asked once he was all the way in, face flushed as he willed himself still. Reyes looked at him, once again almost completely captivated by the handsome face looking down at him.

“Don’t worry about me, my dear Pathfinder,” Reyes said smoothly despite his light panting. Scott kissed him, smiling against his lips as he ran his fingers through Reyes’ hair gently. He eventually started to move with Reyes’ more than positive encouragement. Reyes tilted his head back, making a content sound as Scott’s lips kissed and nibbled on his neck while they both moved their hips in unison.

“Mm…Scott,” Reyes groaned, hands roaming over Scott’s back, “You’re so good,” he tried to urge him on with his words, body almost twitching with arousal as he saw the look Scott was giving him. He bit his lip and moaned as their movements became faster.

“You feel amazing,” Scott said against his ear, hot breath making Reyes dizzy, “God I missed you so much, Reyes,” his deep thrusts made Reyes only able to moan his response, and his body shuddered.

“There?” Scott noticed Reyes’ strained breath, and Reyes nodded with a breathless grin.

“Yes,-” Reyes groaned as Scott teasingly moved and cut his answer short, “…Scott!” it was hard trying to come up with any sort of proper response now. All he could do was moan his lover’s name over and over again until they both tensed up and rode out their orgasms together.  

\---

A little while later Scott and Reyes were lying in bed, bodies close together in order to fit into the single sized bed. Not that they had any problem doing so just a few minutes ago. Ryder had his arm wrapped loosely around Reyes, both with silly smiles that betrayed their earlier actions all too clearly.

“Mm…did I tell you what a great lover you are, Ryder?” Reyes said, and Scott could swear he was saying these things just to tease him. He kissed the center of his chest softly.

“Enough with the flattery already,” Scott chuckled. Reyes smirked and sat up on his elbow, clearly not done.

“But is it so bad that I just can’t help myself from saying how amazing you are?” Scott covered half his face and snorted at Reyes’ dramatic tone. He pulled Reyes back down and kissed him to stop talking. Even if he did secretly like all the ridiculous praising.

“Stop,” he said against his lips before pulling him close. Reyes closed his eyes as Scott gave a soft kiss to his forehead and got comfortable again. He was still not sure if he would regret this. But when he looked at Reyes now, the messed up hair, the naked body pressing against his…

Fuck it.

Reyes’ pleased smirk turned into a laugh as Scott moved down and kissed the soft skin of his stomach. He grinned at the ticklish reaction and went to continue before he noticed his omni-tool flashing stubbornly. He sighed and checked it.

“Oh, shit,” the myriads of messages only now made him realize that he had practically vanished without a word from the rest of his crew for half a day. Not that they probably wouldn’t be able to put two and two together regarding his whereabouts.  

“Trouble?”

“No, just going to get an earful once I’m back at the Tempest,” Scott closed his omni-tool before turning back to Reyes. He looked at him now, a little bit more serious.

“I have to leave soon,” he said with an apologetic kiss to his tummy before crawling back up to meet his face.

“I know,” Reyes gave him a slow kiss. He wished he could stay.

“…Thank you,” Reyes said, suddenly serious as he broke the kiss. Scott brought a hand to his face.

“For what?”

“For accepting me. I won’t prove you wrong. I swear it,” Reyes said. Scott shook his head.

“I know you’re going to have secrets, Reyes. But…don’t lie to me about the big stuff. Again.”

“I won’t. I care about you too much to make the same mistake again,” Scott felt his stomach jump at his words. He looked at Reyes’ eyes that were looking so intently upon him, and he could swear he could see no lie in them.

“You’re so cheesy,” he joked to stop his heart from pounding. Reyes chuckled.

“You bring out that part in me,” he said smoothly. Scott laughed and made an annoyed sound once his omni-tool flashed with a new message again. He should start getting ready to leave. Definitely. Any second now.

“This bed will be waiting for you once you get the chance to visit again. And me,” Reyes kissed his ear. Now how could Scott possibly leave after that?

“…I can stay for a little bit more,” he mumbled as he caressed Reyes’ thighs.

“But the _Pathfinding_ ,” Reyes joked as he pecked Scott’s neck.

“The path and the finding will still be there in half…one hour,” Scott grinned and kissed him playfully. Reyes smirked and broke the kiss.

“I suppose you know best…but now,” Scott made a surprised sound as Reyes rolled them over and pinned him down so he was on top, “I have a couple of things I’ve been meaning to try out with a certain someone,” his voice was smooth and mischievous. Scott was sold in a second.

 

“Let me show you what ‘Shena’ really means...”

“You did not just say that.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
